my life
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: vampire(vam-pire) noun 1. a dead person who rises from the grave to feed on human blood. a old folktale or at least that is what i thought. sasusaka
1. Default Chapter

So this is a experiment... If you guys like it I will continue crosses fingers anyways I guess this is where I put the disclaimer and start the story so you all can review right?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto because if I did sasuke wouldn't have left and sasuke and sakura would be together.  
  
Chapter One

Some believed in people that could suck blood.... Half humans who were also half bat. They did not feel emotions nor did they care. All they cared about was sucking human's blood and getting through the next day alive.

_I on the other hand did not believe in such things...._  
  
****

**I MEAN VAMPIRES!**

Who the hell would believe in such frivolous things?

_My best friend did._

_Yea, Ino-pig, or formal best friend_. I mean how could I have been so foolish to be friends with the likes of her?  
  
****

**UGH** _what was I thinking_?

That is still a serious question I am still trying to figure out. ...  
  
****

****

**BUT BACK TO MY STORY**

I never believed in vampires....  
  
and maybe I should have believed in them,  
  
and maybe I should have believed Ino-pig.  
  
****

****

****

**UGH GREAT KNOW I KNOW I AM LOSING IT!**

But, as sad as it might sound... _she was right..._

Maybe if I had listened to her instead of _lets say_, ignoring her and daydreaming about the cute guy I had seen on my way there and how he would make the best boyfriend ever....

_I would not be in the predicament I am in know._  
  
__

_Yea_, we'll get to that later.... I don't want to be reminded of the present predicament I am in at the moment....

**I mean... a blood thirsty, not to mention HOT vampire, inching closer and closer to my blood driven throat isn't my exact ideal situation and I am pretty sure it wouldn't be your's either.**

_But then again I could be wrong._

Know how I am going to get out of this problem without becoming a blood sucking zombie..

Well we'll just say, I am still working on that plan...

**I MEAN WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF A BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE CAME AFTER YOU?**

_sigh_ okay I need to calm down... So are you confused......yet?

You should be... so here is what happened....

It started of like any other day. I woke up at 6 in the morning as I did every other day.

**STUPID ALARM CLOCK.....I MEAN WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT INVENTED THAT THING ANYWAYS?  
**

So I got up  
****

****

**SADLY**

and got ready for school and the **WONDERFUL** day ahead of me.

**ALRIGHT I LIED**

But I mean how was I supposed to know at the end of that day I would be in **THIS** situation?  
  
_Good answer... I didn't._  
  
To be continue  
  
So what you think? If I get 5 reviews I will continue okay? So start reviewing!  
  
By the way incase no one has noticed this prov is Sakura's


	2. the begining of the end

yea i got another chapter! Just in time to becasue i am leaving for las vegas thursday! woot woot so i updated BOTH stories so go check them out =) alright to enjoy and review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so don't sue.  
**  
_Here's chapter 2_  
  
So I got up that morning, got dressed and ran out the door like I did everyday.

I didn't make to much of it when Ino-pig ran up to me to give her usual teasing either.  
  
"_Big forehead girl wait up_!" she screamed as she managed to finally catch up with me, when I had came to a stop. She stopped a couple inches in front of me and rested her arms on her knees as she took deep breathes before standing up straight again.  
  
"What do you want Ino-pig?" I snapped putting my hands on my waist and looking sternly at her.  
  
**UGH WHY IS SHE WASTING HER TIME TALKING TO ME?  
**  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" I spat not to interested. To be honest I just wanted to get on with my morning ritual and get school over with as soon as possible.  
  
"About...Naruto..."  
  
"What about Naruto?" I asked still not very interested. The kid was a nascence. He ran around town fallowing me like a love sick puppy to the point were I couldn't take it anymore. Yet no matter how much I yelled and screamed and kicked or threw, in my case, he still always came back for more saying "_he thought I looked cute when I was mad."  
_  
**I MEAN YOU THINK A KID WOULD UNDERSTAND AFTER I CHASED HIM AROUND TOWN WITH A DAGGER!**  
  
_Well I wasn't going to actually use it..._  
  
_I just was going to scare him a little..._  
  
**Really I wasn't!**  
  
"He's in the hospital it seems he was attacked last night by something."  
  
"Wah?"I asked not sure how to feel. Part of me was like **YES** no more I**NNIONING** naruto for a while and the other part was like **Oh My God** is he _okay_?  
  
"Is he okay?" I finally studered I started to feel bad know. Especially for all the times I hit him over the head with that mallet...

_Okay so i needed anger management sessions...._

**YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING IN MY PERDICUMENT TOO!**

"I think so but he lost a lot of blood. **I SWARE IT WAS THE VAMPIRES**!" Ino- pig yelled putting her arms up to her face. Her hands were gripped into fists and her eyes were all sparkly as she spaced out about her obsession for vampires. Sighing I shook my head and started to walk away.  
  
**"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? DON"T YOU CARE?"** she yelled grabbing my arm. Her long pink fingernails were know jabbing painfully into my left arm.  
  
_Great _**now** _I can't escape her rath..._  
  
"I don't believe in vampires remember?" I said taking her hand off my arm and started to walk away again. "Know do you mind? I am late for school. I'll visit Naruto after school, you can come if you want. If your that worried that is" I add smirking to my self.

**VAMPIRES!** _don't make me laugh._  
  
"Hey I'm being serious!" she whined as she started to fallow me,which I wasn't to happy about.

_What did I do to deserve her fallowing me all the way to school? I mean she doesn't like me, I don't like her it's so simple!_ **Can't she stick to the rules?  
**  
"Sakura, I'm being serious, there's been more and more attacks lately and I know you don't believe there are vampires but.. please be careful okay?" she asked softly before walking the other way.  
  
_To my relief_  
  
But I seemed to be struck with guilt. Never in my whole **tiny little life** had Ino-pig been so _serious_...  
  
_And it scared me..._  
  
**And yet did I take her advice?**  
  
**NOOOOOOOO**  
  
_and why didn't I?_  
  
**Becuase I am stupid**  
  
_glad I got that out._  
  
_ So that day went on...._  
  
I had a** Painfully** long and I had a** painful** amount of homework which made me **painfully** late coming home from the library yesterday.  
  
_Which brought me to what happened next._  
  
I was walking home and it was dark. **Like pitch, pitch black dark**_ and I was scared_. I had my books in my arms, **5 to be exact** and I couldn't seem to get Ino- pig's words out of my mind. Thanks to Ino-pig's words I started to jump at every little noise and I couldn't help but have the thought that **something **or **someone** was _fallowing me.  
  
and I was right..._  
  
It took me about a hour to stop in my tracks and look around me. The noise had stopped and it seemed to be coming from the bushes on my right. But because it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. The silence was killing me even more then when I heard the noise a little on before.  
  
_Then it happened_  
  
Out of nowhere something jumped on me.

I tried to scream, but the thing was quick and it covered my mouth with its ice cold hand. The other arm sneaked around my waist and the hand grabbed my side sending shivers down my spine.

**I wanted to scream** and I could feel the sweat coming down from my neck.

_Then I felt a ice cold but strangely warm breath tickle my neck._  
  
"I wouldn't scream if I were you." the voice whispered and after hearing that I** knew** I was done for. My legs and arms just didn't want to move and I think I lost my voice somewhere in my throat. My mind was telling me to bite his hand but it didn't seem to come out right. The grip seemed to tighten and I started to stiffiin even more then I had before.  
  
_If that was even possible._  
  
"You smell good." he whispered after sniffing my hair. "You don't have a back bone do you though."  
  
Hearing this I slinted my eyes at the tree and before I knew it my teeth bit into his hand and he flinched causing him to let loose for a second taking this to my advantage I broke free and got myself into a some what akward fighting position.  
  
_and then I saw him for the first time.  
_  
And **damn** was he **hot.**  
  
He was tall, almost about 6 feet. He had dark features that seemed to light up slightly with the glint of the full moon.  
  
_A full moon, how ironic._  
  
His eyes were a dark almost bloody red and his mouth was slinted into a small smirk.

_which ticked me off for some reason._

**I mean who does he think he is anyways? Smiling like that at me...**  
  
_And yet I felt myself falling._

His hair was dark black, almost as black as the night sky.  
  
_It intreged me_ and I wanted to touch it, **badly.**  
  
_For reasons I couldn't figure out._  
  
His clothes, I couldn't make out but they were all black. I also spotted a black cape with the insides lined a blood red.

I remembered thinking it strange until I figured out what **_he was_.**  
  
"Not bad" he whispered putting his right hand to his mouth and licking the blood with his tung and showing his pearl white fangs.  
  
Freaking out _I had finally realized that he wasn't human._

He, realizing this, had smiled slightly and before I knew it he was right next to me and had pinned me to the tree.  
  
His right arm was pinned against the tree and the other was holding my shoulder. His finger nails digged into my shoulderblade and they digged deeper and deeper as the seconds went on.  
  
_And this brings us up to the present time...._  
  
What's a girl to do?  
  
"What's your name human." he growled lowering his head to my eye level. I flinched slightly and he smiled knowing he had the upper hand.  
  
I glared at him and turned my head.  
  
"So you're gunna play that way _are you_?" he asked forcing his finger nails into my shoulder even farther until the point I had yelped out in pain.  
  
"That was easy." he whispered his voice was cruel and emotionless. I had never met someone with such a voice and **it scared me.  
**  
"Sakura" I finally said simply acting like it was no big thing but inside I was scared. Heck I was terrified and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out alive.  
  
"What a pretty name." he said smiling that emotionalist grin again that bugged me down to the core. But at the same time seemed to chill my spine and ask for more.  
  
I felt my hair being picked up and I looked up to see him touching my short cherry blossom pink hair.

"It suites you." he whispered licking his lips slightly and I knew at that moment that I needed to get out of there and fast.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked daringly biting my lip and waiting for a answer.  
  
_he smiled_  
  
**HE SMILED WHAT THE? IS THIS GUY MENTAL?**  
  
"Nothing to much just your blood." he said leaning down to whisper it into my ear and kissed it softly before looking back up at me.

I felt a chill go down my spine and I tried to move backwards but I had forgotten the slight problem.  
  
**THE STUPID SAKURA TREE**  
  
"Your trapped."  
  
**NO KIDDIN**  
  
I glared at him and he just kept that stupid smile on his face. All I wanted to do was punch him or do something that would make it go off his face and yet at the same time I wished it would stay there because it intrigued me, _greatly_.  
  
"Cat got your tung?" he asked still in the same position he was in before and his breathe seemed to travel down to my neck. "I wonder what your blood tastes like."  
  
"Wha..." I whispered if I hadn't lost my voice before, I had know.  
  
"Yes I am very much a vampire." he said smiling as his eyes deverted to my slightly tan neck line.  
  
"What? Does it shock you?"  
  
And before I knew it he placed his mouth into my skin and I winced in pain.  
  
_It was unbearable and I tried to struggle but he took his hands and clasped my shoulders tightly. I tried to cry out in pain but my voice was gone. The sensation was incredible and my stomach was doing flip flops as his head finally came up from my neck. He then let go and I stumbled back against the tree. I then looked up while placing my left hand on my neck to feel a couple drops of blood fall onto my finger tips. ._  
  
"Your blood...was the best I have ever tasted." he said grinning that stupid grin again and he walked closer till he was a couple inches from my face. "Why though?"  
  
"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I screamed and his eyes seemed to bug out in shock. But he recovered and seemed to only move closer _if that was possible_.  
  
"Seems like the kitty let her claws out, I like that." he said taking my hand and licking my fingers of the blood. I felt his tung lick every last drop and I felt sorta warm but scared at the same time. After every last drop was gone he leaned close to my ear.

"Name's sasuke by the way." he whispered and in a blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
_All I saw was a small bat fly towards the moon._  
  
I fell back on the tree and slid down. I was shocked and did not know what to say. For the first time in my life I was scared and I felt helpless. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I knew this sasuke would be back and I didn't know what I should do. But for some reason I was excited. I felt like screaming and then crying and after that maybe even laughing.  
  
"What did you do to me?" I whispered before putting my head in my hands and started to cry.

_For the first time in years..._  
  
To be continue....  
  
so what you think? I know it was short but I wanted to just get this off the ground. Spice it up a bit, catch everyone's attention you know what i mean? Sorry i didn't put thanks to my reviewers. I'll do it in the next chapter okay? I just didn't have to time to do it this time but i promise i will next time.


	3. second meeting

special thanks:

yuki san1: sakura's personality is fun kick ass type, you know what i mean? So she's easy to write about. yea and vampires are way cool.

Inu-chan613: Picturing sasuke as a vampire.. is pretty hott dreamy look darn sakura lol....well glad you like the story anyways.

Poison Death Tree: Thanks for rating the fic. Glad you like it so much.

Kelsey Krinkles: i emailed you! Did you get it yet? I hope i sent it to the right adress....

alright on with the story.... and don't forget to REVIEW at the end.

**Chapter 3**  
  
_A couple days went by after that night...._  
  
I was still scared.

**Wait, no terrified.**

I refused to walk alone after and before school and if I ever had to go home by myself I would make sure it was never after dark. Many thought I was paranoid but I never dared to reveal what happened. _They would probably think I was crazy anyways._

_I even had times were I thought I had just dreamt the whole thing up._

But, that cut on my neck would always bring me crashing down back to reality.

**It never went away!**

It just got bigger and bigger and it turned into a ugly patch of black.

**I MEAN AT LEAST MAKE IT LOOK BLACK AND BLUE SO I CAN SAY I BUMPED INTO SOMETHING! BUT NO..... IT HAS TO BE A DARK UGLY SHADE OF BLACK.**

_black like_ **him**....

**I mean I can't even count how many excuses I have made for why it was there!** Till the point I just started putting a band-aid over it and saying it was a zit I didn't want to show.

_Which brought me teasing, but I really didn't care.  
_  
Which bring me to today..  
  
**Monday January 16, 2010**  
  
"Sakura!!! guess what!" Ino-pig screamed from across the school hallways. Drawing eyes from other curious people.

Rolling my eyes I sighed.  
  
**What can be so important know?**  
  
"What!" I yelled back glaring at the stares that kept a curious eye on us as Ino- pig ran, more like sprinted, down the halls and in seconds was right next to me. Excitement written all over her face.  
  
"There is a new student!"  
  
"Yea.. So?" I asked not really sure what she was getting at. This school always got new students but I will admit that it was kind of odd to be getting a new student in the middle of the school year.  
  
"Have you seen him? **HES HOT**!" she screamed hearts coming into her eyes as she went of into, what she would like to call it, _major daydream mode_.  
  
"That's it?" I asked not really paying attention. Ino-pig pratically thought the whole boy population was hot. Every week she had a new crush and every other week she had a new boy-toy. So what could be so special about this one?  
  
"That's it? **SAKURA THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT WAIT TILL YOU SEE HIM HE"S GOING TO BE IN OUR MATH CLASS**!" she yelled taking my hand and with out my contempt started dragging me down the hallways and into the math classroom. _15 minutes early._  
  
"Here we'll sit over here and keep a seat open for him. If were lucky sensai will put him over there." she said pointing to the seat on the other side of me. I just nodded dryly and took a seat next to her.

_15 minutes later the sensai came in and the whole class room quited down._  
  
Boy this guy must be cute because **NEVER** had the classroom died down when the sensai comes in.

**And I mean NEVER**.  
  
_So maybe this guy will be worth the look._  
  
"I guess you all know about the new student." she said walking to the desk and putting her suitcase down. She was very pretty and fairly young. Only in her 20's. She had long brown straight hair that ended at her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a light brown suite and had a brown bag to match.  
  
"Yes" all the girls in the classroom replied happily and gossip started to brake out and I could see from the corner of my eye that Ino-pig was bouncing in her seat eager to see what was about to happen.  
  
"Well why keep you waiting." she said motioning to the door.  
  
And **HE **walked in.

Yes, i mean **HIM!**  
  
Yes, **HE **the vampire.  
  
_Only he didn't look like a vampire at the moment._

He looked like a _normal _boy.

All the girls started to brake out into excitement for the gossip was true, **he was hot**. Me on the other hand was in a state of shock and to my suprise, not happiness, he was staring right at me with a little smirk.

**GOD I HATE THAT SMIRK!**  
  
"Class I would like you all to meet sasuke. He will be staying with us till the end of the year"  
  
"Crap it really is him." I thought feeling my face grow pale.  
  
"Know I want you all to make him feel comfortable but for some reason I think you all will." she said smiling brightly and in response all the girls yelled and the boys glared wondering what he had that they didn't.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat next to miss. Haruna, Sakura" she said smiling sweatily and Sasuke nodded, not showing much emotion. "Sakura would you please stand."  
  
"..."  
  
"_Sakura.."_  
  
"..."  
  
"**SAKURA**!" the teacher yelled losing her patience and I finally realized that she was talking to me and I think my face got even more pale then it had before _if that was even possible_.

"S..sorry, sensai!" I yelled getting up and bowing my head. She seemed to be pleased and she motioned for me to sit down again.  
  
"Sasuke, please go take a seat and I will start the lesson."  
  
"Hai." he said nodding before walking in my direction. His eyes never leaving mine. They seemed to have some sort of desire to them and it freaked me out. Soon he was finally close to me.

Like centimeters close, he smiled and put his lips to my ear.  
  
"Nice to see you again _cherry blossom_." he said chuckling before putting his hands in his pockets and taking his seat next to me. He seemed to be satisfied with the reaction he got because I was stiff..

No, very stiff, in fact i don't think i moved a centimeter the whole class and thats a long time.  
  
_Oh no what am I gunna do..._  
  
**I can't run anymore.**  
  
To be continued......  
  
okay I kno it was short but... I wanted to end it there. well review okay? and i promise tomake this longer and more, dare i say interesting? cough well review and you'll find out sooner what i have planned.


	4. losing freedom

Special thankx:  
  
**violently happy:** glad you like the fic. Yea vampire fics are cool. (That's why I wrote one=)  
  
**trick master:** yea.. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. I'll try to make this one better okay? But I am glad you like the story. I would have updated sooner to if my computer hadn't broken down and a computer guy had to take it for a week cries and erased my next chapter...  
  
**Hier -2-Slothdome:** I'm glad you think this had potential. I think it does to.. I haven't had writers block yet.. So that's a good sign right?  
  
**Takeshi-chan:** glad the story excites you! Sorry for the delay. (Hence were I explained it to Trick master)  
  
**Scarred Marrionet:** I hope this chapter makes it even more interesting.. At least I think it is getting more interesting....  
  
**Yuki san1:** grins yep... But he's a HOTT stalker... so its okay.. (man I wish I was Sakura..)  
  
**Inu-chan 613:** yea.. It's a lil freaky.. But things are about to take a twist..  
  
**Shinybluenotebook123:** glad you liked the story! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
**Scorpion05**: if Sasuke wasn't cruel.. What fun would it be?  
  
**Solita (alone:** glad you feel so strong about my story. I know what it feels like to wait and I hate it to.. So here is the next chapter hope you like it just as much or more   
  
**Poison Death Tree:** glad you gave a me a 10/10 woot  
  
_okay on to the story..._  
  
**Disclaimer: applied from chapter 1.**  
  
Chapter 4

"So now what?" I thought standing up from my seat and slacking my pastel pink messenger bag over my shoulder, all while trying to ignore the stare I was getting from Sasuke.  
  
_Okay deep breathe Sakura.. **it's going to be okay...**_  
  
This **WILL** be okay...  
  
I turned around slightly hoping Sasuke had left, but he was still there.  
  
_"Okay things are defiantly** not** going to be okay."_ I thought quickly saying good bye to Ino-pig, before making like a bee line and running out the door before Damn Sasuke could blink twice.  
  
_Or at least I had hoped so._  
  
I just had to thank God that it was know lunch time.  
  
Making a turn around the school I ran out the door and found a nice tall tree to climb and I smiled in satisfaction to see it pretty much hid me from all.  
  
"Okay I think I am okay." I thought breathing in and out slowly.  
  
**Oh man I am _so_ not.**  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" I thought, feeling tears swell in my eyes, but I brushed them away before they could take full effect.  
  
"Don't be a baby Sakura." I told myself but I knew things weren't looking to good. He had obviously come to this school to see me.  
  
_Why though..._  
  
I wasn't to sure of.  
  
But when I figure it out you'll be the first to know.  
  
I just wish this was all a dream and I would wake up from this already. But it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
"Damn you Sasuke." I whispered punching my fist into the tree.  
  
Which **REALLY** wasn't a good idea because before I knew it.  
  
The branch snapped  
  
_I fell_  
  
and I hit something **warm** and **alive.  
**  
And before I knew it I heard **IT** talk.  
  
"Get off me!" it screamed harshly.  
  
Its voice was smooth, but cold with a tad of mystery.  
  
The only voice that I had recognized to be anything like it.... was **HIS.**  
  
That's when I realized it.  
  
_I had fallen on **HIM.**  
_  
What luck?  
  
**WAS THE LORD TRYING TO KILL ME?**  
  
**WAS HE TRYING TO GIVE ME A EARLY DEATH?**  
  
"_Ahem_." the voice grunted again and I jumped off him quickly.  
  
"Baka." he growled, before getting up and brushing the leaves off him that had fallen with me on the way down.  
  
"Ugh oh." I whispered looking up and seeing the branch I had fallen off come swinging down and hitting Sasuke in the head. I cringed but couldn't help but stifle a laugh.  
  
Or at least a very bad cough.  
  
**YES, THERE IS A LORD! LORD I LOVE YOU!**  
  
_And I started to run.  
_  
But of course.. I didn't get very far because **HE** recovered **WAY **to easily from the blow and had grabbed me by the arm a little to harshly for my liking.  
  
"Let go off me!" I whispered harshly not wanting to cause a scene. But somehow still did. Was it really that weird to see a girl fall out of a tree land on a guy, get up, the guy get hit by a branch and then the girl tries to run but gets pulled down by the boy.  
  
_Really these people had no lives._  
  
"No." he said simply and tugged me toward him and before I knew it I had tripped over a rock and was on top of him.  
  
_Again._  
  
**OH MAN THERE REALLY ISN'T A LORD.  
**  
"Jeez women **_GET OFF ME_**!" he growled shoving me off him and pushing me into the brown hard, cold dirt. That I _**REALLY** _didn't appreciate, _thank you very much._  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked not wanting to play this game anymore. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to leave **NOW**.  
  
"Meet me at the park today after school. If you don't... well lets just say you won't have a family to go home to." he said smiling as my face turned white as a ghost. "See you then." he whispered before putting his hands in his pockets and walking past my paralyzed form. I mean what more could he possibly want from me?  
  
I guess I would just have to wait  
  
_and wait I did._  
  
The day went by dreadfully short. I never thought I would ever say that about a school day. But for once in my life, I did not want the school day to end.  
  
I was scared...  
  
No...  
  
I was** really** scared...  
  
And when the bell rang,  
  
I'm not quite sure how I made it out of the classroom.  
  
My feet were wobbly.  
  
I felt like Jello  
  
I felt pretty much just pathetic.  
  
**Damn HIM!**  
  
**He** did this to _me_!  
  
_**Noone**_ had ever been able to do this to me.  
  
He had to be stopped...  
  
And yet, no matter how much I tried to tell my self this, I knew I could not stop him. I knew that this was the end of my freedom.  
  
**GOD... SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!**  
  
_15 minutes later I found my way into the park._  
  
I looked around but found that nobody could be seen or heard for about couple feet. Which was odd since it was a beautiful day and the sky was spotless.  
  
I spotted a bench and I went to sit down, while I waited _patiently_ for **him.  
**  
Okay, actually I was a nervous reck and I sat there tapping my foot, hand, fingertips, and anything else I could get into my possession that I could make some sort of noise with... Once I was all tapped out, I started to bite my finger nails and by time I had no finger nails left....  
  
_**He** appeared.  
_  
Damn why did** he** have to be so **handsome**?  
  
_Did I just say that?  
_  
**OH MY GOD I DIDN'T**  
  
Great **NOW I KNOW** I am _losing it.  
_  
But...** he** was kind of cute.  
  
All the girls did have a right to think he was hot and at this particular moment, wasn't any different.  
  
He stood tall and was looking around. His eyes puzzled and yet they stayed as black as the night.  
  
Which odded my curiosity.  
  
His dark black hair was thrown around messily, but in a way that was done on purpose but also didn't look like he spent all 3 hours of the morning putting gel and messing with it till it came out perfectly.  
  
He wore the same black clothes as he had before but know the sun hit them just the right way to make him look ,_well_, mysterious...  
  
_Mysteriously tempting..._  
  
"You're late." he growled his tone still the same as it had been before.  
  
He made his way towards me and my heart skipped a beat. But I wasn't sure if it was because I was staring death in the face or because he was just so **damn hot**.  
  
_Wait... did I just say that?_  
  
"What you talking about I've been here!" I yelled back in defense and he smiled  
  
_Damn I hated that smile.  
_  
"I see my threat hasn't changed you one bit, cherry blossom."  
  
I shivered... how dare he call me that.  
  
"Don't call me that!" I screamed and he looked a little taken back for a second but then he regained the cold exterior and then a few seconds later he started to laugh.  
  
**How dare he!!**  
  
And for a second it was a whole hearted laugh.. But then it changed to being dark again.  
  
Man this guy was confusing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded and he just kept on laughing. I sighed there was no way I was gunna win with this guy. It didn't matter anyway he had the upper hand no matter what. A few seconds later though, even though it felt like years to me, he stopped laughing.  
  
"Now back to business." he said coldly.  
  
"yea what do you want with me?" I asked boldly I really didn't have a clue what I could possibly help him with.  
  
He chuckled "you mortals are so... so clueless!" he said a little bit of emotion in his voice. But I could have been wrong.  
  
"Watch your tung." I spat  
  
"As I was saying you're... so clueless."  
  
"Just cut to the chase."  
  
"Alright.. Fine" he said and it became silent for a few seconds.  
  
_It was even more uncomfortable then having to listen to his cold voice.  
_  
"Yes?" I asked finally  
  
"I.. No you are going to become my slave."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked as soon as he finished  
  
**WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?**  
  
"You heard me." he said smiling.  
  
That.. That smile! He was obviously having fun with this whole thing. Well isn't that great for him. He must have never had a girl come shove him against a tree one day and say look your gunna be my slave whether you like it or not.

"I will not! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"A lot higher then you are. And I suggest if you want to keep your life I would shut up and listen like a good little girl."  
  
"I"M NOT LITTLE AND I"M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" I screamed and I blinked for a second. When did I become so.. So courageous? My life is on the line...  
  
And yet..  
  
I feel sorta calm...  
  
_What's going on here? Am I in some kind of parallel universe?  
_  
"You want me to demonstrate?" he asked softly while raising his right hand and snapping his fingers.  
  
I stood there staring at him oddly and before I knew it I was on my knees crying out loud in pain.  
  
"What the?" I asked trying to get the rest of my sentence out but I couldn't. The pain was just.. _Just to unbearable.  
_  
All I felt was it rushing through my veins and into my head.  
  
My head was pounding.. Louder then I had ever thought it possibly could.  
  
My hands were shaking along with my knees and I was trying to grip my eyes shut, almost like if I did the pain would go away.  
  
But even with this tactic.. It didn't help.  
  
"Stop!" I screamed once the pain was over unbearable and surprisingly he did.  
  
Shocked everything seemed to happen at once.  
  
The pain stopped.  
  
The shaking stopped.  
  
And my mind went blank.  
  
And I fell to the ground not really noticing or caring.  
  
And in a blink of a eye. I was in **his** arms.  
  
_How ironic_  
  
I was know in the hands of a vampire. The very one that was going to be the death of me.  
  
And I felt all warm inside. Despite what he had just done.  
  
_**His** touch.. It was cold.._  
  
But it was oddly warm at the same time... Almost like he was trying to be nice, but his instinks told him otherwise.  
  
"Do we understand what is happening now?" he asked in my ear. His breath a mix of warmth and coldness. It played trix with my nerves.  
  
_We were so close it was scary._  
  
I breathed in and then out. I tried to put the words together to flow a sentence. But I was just to scared, instead, I just nodded my head weakly and he smiled. Satisfaction written all over his face.  
  
_He had **won**... and I.. I had **lost**...  
_  
Because at that very moment, **I knew** I had made a pact with the devil.  
  
"Can you stand yet?" he asked lifting me up but allowing me to use him as my support at the same time. For a second I thought I saw a bit of warmth in his eyes. A truth, I suppose because at that moment I thought maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he just needed a little push in the right direction....maybe...just maybe...  
  
"Y..yes I think so." I said finally being able to speak again.  
  
"Good." he said letting go and I not being ready wobbled around trying to get back on balance.  
  
"Well maybe I was wrong about that." I thought bitterly grabbing onto a branch of a tree to steady myself.  
  
"Alright know it's time to lay down the ground rules. One. I am your one and only master you hear? Two. You will obey everything I say or I will kill you and if that doesn't seem to phase you your family will come first. You hear?" he asked the bitterness back in his voice.  
  
**I gulped**  
  
He really did mean business. But if this was the only was I was going to keep my family safe _so be it.  
_  
"If.. If I agree... you.. You promise to keep my family safe and my friends right?" I asked not steadily but at least it was a start. Before I couldn't even form a word. Needless to say a sentence.  
  
"Yes... but you have to be a good little slave."  
  
"Alright then... I agree." I said bowing my head and Sasuke smiled. He snapped his fingers again and a black light shot out of his hand and went around my wrist. Surprised I yelped and jumped back my hand in the air flapping wildly from side to side whith the black stuff still shooting around it.  
  
"This is what will bind you to me." he said snapping his fingers again and the black light shot into my wrist. I shut my eyes and gripped them tightly, waiting for the impact of pain.  
  
_But it never came._  
  
Instead a black bracelet laid dangling around my wrist.  
  
"This can only come off if I summon it to. Don't even bother to try." he said advancing towards me.  
  
"Now..lets see what your made of.." he whispered huskily.  
  
Now he was face to face with me, his arms shooting into the tree to form a barrier for me not to escape from.  
  
**GREAT... JUST GREAT!**  
  
"St.." I whimpered and before I knew it his lips crashed with mine harshly and I whimpered a moan. His arms then moved from the tree and settled around my waist. I tried to jump back in surprise but he held on tighter and dug his lips in more to mine. His kisses were cold and hungry and I could feel his arms moving up wanting more.  
  
**WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?**  
  
_And before I knew it I kicked him in the shin._  
  
He was so surprised that he fell backwards and brought me down with him.  
  
**GREAT.. GREAT PLAN SAKURA!**  
  
"You little." he growled but smiled as he noticed the position. I was know on top of him helpless while his arms laid clasped around my waist making it impossible for me to move.  
  
**SHOOT! NOW WHAT? I CAN"T RUN NOW!**  
  
"Now I have you trapped... now what will you do?" he asked his lips meeting my ear.  
  
**YEA GOOD QUESTION. WHAT WILL I DO?**  
  
"SAKURA!" a voice screamed and never in my whole 14 years alive have I ever been so happy to hear this person's voice.  
  
"NARUTO!" I screamed jumping off of Sasuke. Since he was so surprised, he had let go for a second and I ran towards him. taking advantage of his surprise.  
  
"You're okay! Man I was so worried!" I yelled jumping on him and he fell backwards to the ground and I laughed. "Your so clumsy!" I said and jumped off to offer him a hand.  
  
_**Thank you God** Naruto showed up. I don't know what I would have done.  
_  
"Hey you want to go get some ramen with me Sakura?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Wha.. I mean okay lets go." he said cheerfully grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the local ramen shop.  
  
Some where in the trees Sasuke laid watch to this whole scene.

_For some reason it ticked him off._  
  
**It really ticked him off.**  
  
"I'm a vampire I shouldn't get these emotions." he growled "But still...there's something about that girl.."  
  
"Shut up!" he growled loudly and all the birds flew out of the trees. Smiling he slammed his fist into the tree causing the whole thing to collapse. Satisfied he turned into a bat and flew away.  
  
_To be continued...._  
  
Alright.. So what do you think?  
  
You know.. I really do like this... I hope you guys like this to. So if you like it please review okay?  
  
Till next time. Cherry-chan


	5. incounter with the double

__

vioelntly cheeful: wow... um was that 's mistake or did you really send me like 20 reviews? lol well if you do thank you so so so much your the reason this chapter is coming out so early and i am wicked glad you like the story. I do to lol.

devilgirl: Now your gunna know what happens but you might have more anticipation now then what you started with

Mangaeyes11: You just described what i wnated in sasuke and i am happy you like it. this is why i am doin a vampire story. It can be cruelingly inticing. Lol does that make any sense? Oh well i hope so.

inu-chan 613: me too i really wonder what i am gunna make sasuke do next. Lol i guess you'll have to wait and see.

Poison Death Tree: Glad you luv the fic

thexpariah: (i hope i put that down right) i updated happy? Now you hae to go and review okay? lol

Chapter 5 **The incounter with the double**

"So first I get bit, then he comes to my school, now he demands me to be his slave." I thought laying back on my pink cherry blossom bed and looking up at the white ceiling.

_Who does he think he is anyways?_

"Oh and it gets better if I don't do what he says, he'll kill my family." I thought closing my eyes and trying to think what it would be like without a family, to come home to every day.

Now she understood Naruto a little bit better.

_I guess I really don't have much of a choice._

Turning on my side I sighed. This was no use. There was no way I was going to fall asleep in the next couple of hours. So why did I bother trying? After coming to this realization I found myself, without hesitation getting out of bed and putting on a pair of black shorts and a tight white top, before creeping out of my window and jumping into the tree next to it..

"When did I get this skilled?" I thought noticing how swift and easy it was to jump from my window to the tree without even making a noise.

_I mean, I was slick, just not this slick._

_Weird.._

Sighing I made my way down the tree, being careful not to step on a small branch or scrunch leaves, basically I voided anything that made noise. I mean, having my parents wake up in the middle of the night wondering why there daughter was climbing down a tree, wasn't one of my fonder fantasies.

_Okay now where to go.._

I smiled as I thought of the little spot a bit off. It was perfect. It was peaceful and even had a little lake next to some cherry trees. Starting off I found myself walking mindlessly to this little spot, while my brain replayed over and over what had happened. I was looking for a loop hole of some sort to make. Maybe get out of all this but for some reason I didn't think they made loop holes for vampires. Just because they were_, well_ **scary**. I shivered at the thought because Sasuke's image came into my head.

**This had got to stop**

Like... **NOW**

_Of course it wasn't going to._

**I knew it**

**Sasuke knew it**

_Hell, the whole fricken world knew it._

Despite all this going around in my head, I did a quick jump for joy as I found myself standing in the middle of my secret spot.

_Its Beautiful.._

_And it really was..._

You may think that at night, how could you notice the beauty. But the way the full moon hit the water.. Gave it a special gleam. A sort of beauty you couldn't find anywhere else. A eerie but beautiful feeling you don't feel or see during day time.

"It really_ is_ beautiful." a voice whispered softly.

I glared at the blue lake water before turning around and spatting out cold, "who's there."

_Why can't I go anywhere without being alone?_

The voice...

It was coming from the tree's... or rather the one on the right. To be pacific.

"Well, Sasuke did find himself a good one. Don't know if I like it." the voice said rather amused. It had a bit of bitterness to. But only so much it made you think twice.

"I said who's there!" I screamed not wanting to play any of these games any more. This presence was nothing like anything I had felt before.

_It scared me..._

"Relax, I'll come out. Just shut up for a couple seconds okay?" the voice said almost like my threats didn't mean a thing. Almost like _I wasn't there._

_It annoyed me..._

_More then the smile on that Sasuke's face._

Great another vampire. Add this one to the list of misfortunes I've had in the past week.

_Just what I have always wanted._

I sighed and did as he said. I became quiet.

**Yes,** _I became quiet._

"Well you follow orders well." the voice said jumping out of the tree and coming face to face with me. "I like it. Sasuke is training you well."

My eyes widened and I took a step back

I was so surprised I didn't catch the comment about Sasuke.

"There..there's two of you!" I choked out still not over the shock. In front of me stood a mirror image of Sasuke. Only this one had a few different differences.

**Great... just great!**

He smiled. Only his smile wasn't as annoying as Sasuke's.

_I guess I could thank the Lord for something._

"We're brothers. **Brother vampires**." he whispered emphasizing the vampires part.

I shuddered. "I could have figured that one out." I said sarcastically a look in my eyes that said beat that. I'm not afraid of you. Even if you **can** kill me.

_and instead of surprising this.._ **This thing.**

_It amused him._

**Like really amused him.**

"You.. you really are amusing. What a peculiar girl." he whispered as he took as step closer and I took a step back. His eyes were the same empty holes like Sasuke's. Only these had a shine of possessiveness.

"I see how it is." he whispered grabbing a hold of my wrist rather harshly and pulling me forward in one hard pull. Gawking I fell forward and somehow was able to keep my balance. But once I had done so I realized I was right in front of him.

**Like eye to eye.**

**Breathe to Breathe **

_I could even feel his heart beat._

**Steady and cold..**

That's what it was..

**Steady and cold.**

"Who are you." I finally asked breaking the silence. Plus I couldn't take the look he was now seeking towards my lips. Almost like I was some kind of meat to win.

"Itachi." he whispered into my ear and then kissed it softly. I shuddered and tried to move back but he still had a firm grip on my wrist, that wasn't going to be moved any time soon. Plus it hurt like hell. I didn't know what he did but I felt like he broke it in several places, with a simple pull too.

_How shameful is that?_

"What... what is it with you vampires!" I yelled how I had gotten that statement out I did not know.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking me up and down. A lopsided grin on his face. He then licked his lips slowly enjoying the look of fright that appeared on my already stricken face.

_Even **Sasuke** wasn't this scary. _

"You're right Sasuke is a weakling compared to me." he whispered

"Did.. You .."

"Just read your mind? Yes I did." he said smiling in satisfaction of the look of fright to the statement.

"Sasuke.. Couldn't do that.. Could he?" I murmured thinking of all the things she had thought and how terrible it would have been for him to know.

"No, he can't. Not yet, he isn't strong enough." he whispered enjoying the looks I had given him.

_I really didn't know which one was worse **him** or **Sasuke.**_

"Oh, I am definitely worse. **Much worse**." he whispered not being able to control himself anymore and was now pushing me up against the tree with a hungered look in his eyes. One that looked like he could eat my whole body if he really wanted to. In the blink of a eye.

I gulped, he did look like he meant business. _No doubt about that._

"Got any bright idea's sakura?" I thought bitterly.

Wait that won't work he'll know before _I even do it._

**I'm trapped.**

I have no where to go! **For real.**

Soft but cold and some what comforting tears started to form in my eyes. A couple seconds later they were released and I started to sob uncontrollably. _My will broken._

"Don't be scared." he whispered a sort of hunger mixed with obsession in his husky voice.

**he's going to bite me!**

**_Again!_**

**And then I'll be a slave to two people!**

**and he's telling me not to be scared!**

_Someone please help me!_

And as if my prayers were answered..

**HE** showed up.

"Itachi!" he growled jumping out of another tree.

_Damn tree's_

"Get your bloody hands of her. She's mine and you know that." he growled and in what seemed like a blur he was up and in front of me. A protective arm around my waist. The other in front of my body. I was then pushed into him. Forcing my self to come in contact with his hard chest.

_I never felt so much at peace in my life._

_The thought scared me._

I can't fall in love with a vampire.

**I just couldn't**

I looked up once over the initial shock to see his dark cold eyes glaring confidently into Itachi's. A form of possessiveness written all over his face.

Wait, did I just say possessiveness?

"Relax brother I just wanted to see what she tasted like. I have to hand it to you. You picked a good mate." he said smiling and what sounded like a chuckle howled out of his mouth. "Sakura don't get to comfortable I'll be back. After all he hasn't fully clammed you just yet. I might just want to make you my own." and just like that he transformed into a bat and disappeared.

A few seconds later, my guess he waited till his brother had fully disappeared, he then turned around growling at me.

_The look on his face possessive and foreign to me._

Aw man.. I don't know.. Maybe I should have stuck to the other situation. He looks even scarier then Itachi did.

"What were you thinking?" he growled in a harsh tone. His eyes baring deeply into mine. I searched them for maybe a sign of emotion and I found a tiny bit.

**It surprised me.**

"Do you realize what could have happened?" he growled again his tone just as harsh. "I mean do you even understand the danger you were in?"

"I.. I don't know! How should I?" I yelled back in defense and his eyes softened a bit. Which started me a great deal.

_Could it be possible that he was just looking out for me?_

"Itachi.. Isn't the safest person to be around. Now that you know. Please... please if you ever get into a position where he is around.. Call me okay? Get in contact with me. Like you did tonight." he whispered his voice now longer, gruff and haste.

_"I... Called you?"_ I whispered not to sure what was going on.

"Yes.. You see that mark that was left on your throat and the bracelet that is on your wrist." he asked pointing to the two points and I nodded shakily. "Those are what connect you to me. If you're ever in a bit of a jam. Just shout my name in your head and I'll be there. You can say it's my debt to you for you being my servant." he said smiling and I frowned knowing all this was to good to be true and I was right.

"Okay.. I'm sorry." I whispered bowing my head and then looked up again to see a amused Sasuke.

"Come on I'll walk you home." he said walking up to me and grabbing my wrist. The one that was now black and blue from the harsh hold of Itachi.

"OWW!" I screamed feeling the pain serge into me like little needles all over poking me. Trying to see which one could cause me the most pain.

Shocked Sasuke looked down to see the black and blue wrist and immediately let go.

"Who did this to you?" he hissed. His eyes the blackest I have ever seen before.

I gulped. "Relax it's just a bruise." I said hiding my wrist, so he couldn't examine it. Or at least I hoped so.

_**Why** I was defending Itachi I did not know._

"He did it didn't he?" he asked demanding with his eyes that he would be able to see the wrist again.

_Man he is scary_

**Real scarey**

"I... yes he did okay. I don't understand the big deal!" I yelled finally getting my emotions back in tack.

"He made you cry too didn't he?" he asked examining the puffy cheeks. I was no longer crying but I was suffering from the after math. Just the look on my face gave him the answer. I didn't even have time to explain myself.

**He growled.**

_Only this time it was a possessive growl._

**One that really scared me.**

"I didn't think he would actually come see you." he hissed to himself but I could hear it even if he didn't want me to.

"You knew?" I asked puzzled and he looked up surprised that I had heard him talk to himself.

"He mentioned it to me. I didn't think he was being serious." he said more softly know.

_Man this guy chanced moods really fast. _

_Faster then I did, and I thought that was impossible._

"Oh." I said not really knowing what to say. "You know I don't need to be protected." I said finally not bearing the silence.

"Yes, you do. These vampires, there going to want a piece of you."

"So why should you care. There not any different then you are. Are they?" I spat. I wasn't in a good mood and I knew that when I got home I wasn't going to get much sleep either.

_Plus tomorrow was school so it made it even better._

**Haha yea right this must have all been a terrible joke.**

**Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find myself normal again.**

_I wish._

He growled because truth be told it hit him hard like a sharp knife hitting him in the chest. "How was he different anyways?" he thought. The words really sticking to him.

"Well you're my slave and I have to take care of you if I want you around." he finally answered knowing fully well he was lying. Just like his brother had seen tonight. There was something special about this girl and it puzzled him. Nothing ever puzzled him and yet this girl did.

I gripped my hands into fists and tried my best not to kill him at this moment.

**_What did it matter anyways... I knew I would lose anyways._**

"Here's my house." I said bitterly and not looking at him. I then made my way up the tree I had come down from and then sneaked into my window and fell on the floor. Getting up I went to shut the window. Surprised I saw him still standing there and looking at me. With a gaze I had never seen before on him.

_I could have swore it was some kind of longing._

_Go to sleep sakura your just seeing things_

and with that I plopped into my unmade bed and looked forward to another sleepless night of tossing and turning.

_To be continues..._

so what you guys think?

I think this story might get a lot darker

what do you guys think?

Anyways I really liked this chapter and I think I am getting better at this whole writing thing. What do you think?

ducks the throwing tomatoes and anything else in people's reach

well review so I know how I am doing

please no flames

unless its instructive criticism I can only take so much

till next time

cherry-chan


	6. feeling the heat

**poison death tree**: guess you won't have to wait any longer.

**inu-chan 613**: lol i relaly liked the possessive side of sasuke. i thought it was cool. Lol so i just had to put a tad more in this chapter. Don't wanna over use it though... right?

**violently cheerful**: thank you for all those review! You really were the person who got me to keep doing this thing. So thank you!!!!

**rogue solus**: Thanks for reviewin !!!

**ukyoumon**: Yep this is a AU. (AU"s are pretty good to a point but i really do miss all the ninja stuff. But idk i think it's good the way it is) and i am glad someone else hopes this gets darker to. You'll see it happening in later chapters. I think i wnat to make it develop over time. But you can already see it. or at least i think you can. --

**XyoushaX:** Thank you for the thing on the spelling errors cringe i know i know especially with know and now thing i realy do try and fix it but sometimes it's just a habit you know what i mean? But i will try my best to make it look more clean.

**yuki san1**: bows thank you. Glad you like the story. You have been fallowing this so well. Thank you for not getting bored of it. but hell yea i would love to be in sakura's position too. cries oh and thanks for the review i hope you like this chapter another character is to be added to the joyful bunch .

**thexpariah:** yea i think vampire fics are awesome. Umm not sure about what i am gunna make sasuke do to sakura yet. because i haven't gotten a situation yet. But don't worry we'll get there evil laugh (nothin beyound pg-13 though maybe R don't know yet though) I think i am gunna put some agnst in too.

**coNguRL**: glad your addicted to this thing. Hopeful i won't hit a writers block.

**MangaEyes11**: thank you for the support (totally made my day)

**LightDreamer:** glad you all like this fic. Nobody as really reviewed saying it was horrible. So i am very proud. (knocks on wood) hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Maisha **: i am glad i got you into the whole sasu/saka thing. We need more supporters (long live sasasaku) lol... glad u like it.

**cuito**: haha... yep and someone else is gunna want a piece of sakura to... (promise it's the last person lol.. i just thought it would make it err interesting...)

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto =(

Chapter 6

_Things couldn't get any worse._  
  
_That's the way I saw it anyways._  
  
I seriously figured I had hit rock bottom.  
  
That's the way I felt too as I got ready for school, the next day. As expected I had not gotten a wink of sleep during the remainder of the night and as expected I had to now pay the consequences of my actions.  
  
**_Poor me._****  
**  
I yawned slightly and covered my mouth, before moving over to the bathroom door to brush my teeth. Looking into the mirror I winced.

_I looked worse then I had expected to._  
  
My face was a deep shade of white and my eyes were big and puffy from crying the remainder of the night. Not to mention the big dark circles that appeared under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had accumulated in the last week.  
  
**Great just great**  
  
"How am I supposed to explain this one?" I thought feeling slightly light headed and had to grab hold of the end of the counter top, next to the mirror, to keep balance.  
  
_That was close..._  
  
**Real close...** _I could have had a nice concosion to add to the list.  
_  
"Man this isn't looking so good. If I don't snap out of this fast. I don't know how I am going to hide this from Ino-chan and the others." I thought finally feeling the dizziness go away and I was now steady enough to support myself, without the edge of the counter top. At that I started to brush my teeth and put my contacts into my eyes.  
  
With that I opened the door of my bathroom and made my way over to the closet and got dressed in my traditional school uniform. After that I slowly made my way down the stairs praying my parents had already decanted for work.  
  
_To my relief they had._  
  
Thanking the lord for that, I made my way a little quicker. Feeling my stomach growl I grabbed a banana and made my way out the door. Reaching out side I frowned. The sky didn't look so hot. Almost like me I guess. The sky was plagued with dark clouds and the sun looked like it had took the day off.  
**perfect just perfect**  
  
_All I need is for it to down pour._  
  
Sighing I tightened my arms around myself and made my way to school.  
  
_**Baka,**__ what were you thinking not to bring a sweatshirt?_  
  
**To late now, anyways.**  
  
"At least it hasn't started..." I thought before everything around me started to become dizzy and I felt my self black out.  
  
-----  
  
"Miss." someone whispered in the back of my mind but my head hurt way to much for me to answer.  
  
"Miss." the voice whispered again only this time a little stronger and the person was now shaking me a little. I started to stir a little and found myself attracted to the warmth of who ever it was.  
  
"Nani?" I whispered softly feeling my world come crashing back down. My eyes started to open and I found myself in something warm or rather someone's warm arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" the occupant asked softly but the voice was still ruff and horse. He was currently holding me bridal style and was kneeling down on the hard pavement. Curious to see who my savior was I found my eyes fluttering open.  
  
**Shocked, I found my self in the arms of a gorgeous guy.**  
  
_And it wasn't a Sasuke double either._  
  
**Thank the Lord for that.**  
  
I'm doing this a lot lately aren't I?  
  
_Running, Tripping, falling and any other klutzy thing to make me fall into a guy with fangs_.  
  
Well, maybe this one will be safe. Maybe this one won't end up being a vampire.  
  
At this, I found myself sitting up in the mans arms, hoping to get a better look him.  
  
_and i found one thing out._  
  
**He was ****_really_ good looking.**

He had silky hair that i found myself wanting to touch, but knew i couldn't so i had to hold me self back.

_But what was most interesting about this person was_ **his eyes.  
  
They were white.** (A.N. haha dead give away)  
  
_Not just a little white... But __**pure white.**__  
_  
How interesting was that?  
  
"Hello? Can you speak?" the man finally asked. He probably was annoyed with the fact I was just staring at him and not speaking.  
  
Blushing I gazed my eyes down and nodded until my speech became usable again.  
  
"Sorry!" I said getting off him and standing up. "I should be okay now. Thanks for the help. Mr.?" I asked waiting for his name to roll of his tung so I could hear his rough voice again.  
  
"Neji, Hyuga Neji" he said monotonously and with that turned around and started to walk away.  
  
**What the?**  
  
"Hey wait, I didn't even get to say thank you!" I screamed after him. I was about to go after him when I felt a wave of dizziness come over me and I found myself lunging for something/anything that I could get my hands on. In my case it was the brick building next to me.  
  
_After steadying myself I straightened up and scanned the area for the curious boy only to find he was gone._  
  
"Aww man. The first real guy and he disappears. Maybe he really was a vampire." I thought chuckling.  
  
_It was good to laugh again._  
  
**It really was.**  
  
_Sighing I looked down at my watch and I think my eyes popped out of my head as I realized I was late for school._  
  
**Oh this is ****_so_**** not good**  
  
_I better run _

no, I better run fast.  
_please don't let me faint again._  
  
I thought taking a deep breath and ran down the busy street that headed for my school. In a couple minutes I found myself heaving heavily as I stood in front of the school gates.  
  
_Why am I feeling like this?_  
  
**I really am weak.**  
  
Well I had to smile at that one.  
  
Sasuke was really doing me in.  
  
_I have never felt like this._  
  
**And I wasn't scared.**  
  
_not yet anyways._  
  
Taking a deep breathe and a steady step I made my way into the school.

----  
  
"Miss. Haruno your late." the voice of my teacher yelled as I had stepped into my home room. Not really paying heed because of the pounding that was coming from my head.  
  
Bowing I mumbled a quick "sorry" and headed for my seat before I could faint or do something stupid like that.  
  
_Sasuke.._  
  
**He was staring at me.**  
  
_Was it worry?_  
  
**No.. It couldn't be.**  
  
"You're late stupid." he growled glaring at me and I just stared at him not really hearing what he was saying. **My head hurt to much.**  
  
Ino seeing this gave me a worried glance and I smiled softly.

**But it just made her even more worried.**

_I never smiled at her._  
  
Even when we were having a good day.  
  
It was just the way the two of us worked.  
  
_You could say it was strange.  
_  
But to us... it was friendship._ It was what kept us going._  
  
"By the way Sakura, you missed the introductory of our new student. Hyuga, Neji. I expect that you will be welcoming towards him and make him feel at home." she said eyeing me and I nodded, feeling even more out of it.  
  
"He is a transfer?" I thought feeling my head hit the smooth, cool textures of the desk in front of me.  
  
Closing my eyes I felt other eyes on me.  
  
_Watching me._  
  
_Waiting to see what I did next._  
  
**I didn't like it.**

Opening my eyes, I found myself right.  
  
_Sasuke and Neji were both looking at me._  
  
Glaring at them, I turned my head to talk to Ino, while teacher got ready to start class.

"Are you sure you're okay Sakura? You don't look so good." she said sincerely even showing her respect by not calling me _big forehead girl._  
  
I smiled softly suddenly feeling calm. Even if I couldn't understand why. I just felt beautiful. For one second, though, because reality kicked in and my head started to ache and my vision started to blur.  
  
**Again.**  
  
_Damn what's wrong with me?_  
  
"You don't look so good." Sasuke murmured obviously not liking to be ignored.  
  
**Duh, you're the reason I don't look so good.**  
  
I wanted to shout out, _but I couldn't_. **I wouldn't.**  
  
_Not in front of everyone else anyways.  
_  
"Yea.. Well I'll live, I am a big girl." I said stiffly not turning around to face him.

At that i heard his body moving from the seat and coming next to me.

**Leave me alone idiot!!!**  
  
"I don't like being ignored." he whispered into my ear before putting a warm hand to my head.  
  
"You're warm." he said before turning around and going to sit down again.  
  
I blinked a couple of times. Still staring at Ino who looked very happy to see sauske show some affection for her best friend.  
  
"Who does he think he is?" I finally spat to her and she couldn't help but smile, a knowing smile.  
  
**It bugged me.**  
  
------  
  
_By time lunch came around, I didn't think I could make it much longer and I was right._  
  
I tried to slip out unseen as the lunch bell rang, But that wasn't to easy to do when you have a over protective vampire breathing down your back every second of the day._ A constant reminder that I was not free.  
_  
**I would never be free again.**  
  
Not as long as **he** was alive.  
  
With that, I still found myself going to my traditional cherry tree only to find someone else there.  
  
_And it wasn't Sasuke._  
  
"Neji!" I said surprised to see him in front of the tree.  
  
_He wasn't even eating lunch or anything like that._

**He was just standing there.**

Leaning back on the tree with his hands in his pockets.  
  
_Staring at me._  
  
With his white eyes.  
  
One's that felt like he could see through me.  
  
Hearing my voice he seemed to come out of thought and nodded towards me.  
  
_I guess he's not the talking type._  
  
"I...I just wanted to say thankyou for before... If it wasn't for you I don't know what could have happened." I rambled wanting to add more but decided against it. Instead I looked up at him hopefully.  
  
He was still looking out to his left.  
  
A few seconds of awkward silence went by until I felt his gaze shift towards me.  
  
"Beautiful..." he whispered and I looked at him puzzled.  
  
_Was he talking about the scenery or was he talking about me?_  
  
**It must be the scenery**  
  
"Yea.. It really is." I whispered back looking up at the cherry blossoms.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that." he said flatly.  
  
"Oh.." I said feeling my cheeks become warm.  
  
"I would stop now." a voice hissed and I glared as I recognized it to be Sasuke's.  
  
"you know she is off limits." he said walking out of the shadows and coming next to me. His aura raging with power and I gave myself a mental note never to get on Sasuke's bad side or I would have to pay _**dearly.**_  
  
**I liked living thank you**.  
  
"Not yet." he said giving Sasuke a smile before jumping next to me. Surprised I took as step back and found myself bumping into Sasuke who held onto my waist tightly so I wouldn't fall.  
  
_Everything was starting to get dizzy again._  
  
"I'll talk to you later." he said smiling at me before taking my hand and kissing it gently. He then walked off before finally disappearing.

Once he was gone I found my eyes become heavier and heavier until the point I felt everything go black and a strong pair of arms carry me off.  
  
_I felt safe.  
_  
---------  
  
"How are you feeling?" the voice asked as I finally came around.  
  
"Where..where am I?" I found myself falling right up and wacking Sasuke in the face and getting a glare in return.  
  
"Sorry!" I said looking at the bruise that was now on his right cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked my hand automatically coming up to his cheek. The skin was smooth but rough. I couldn't get my self to take my hand off his cheek. I blushed and I lowered my head from his eye contact. I could feel his gaze on mine and I could only feel my cheeks getting hotter. But what really did me over is when he put his hand on top of mine. Then he took his other hand and lifted my chin up. I looked surprised at him. My eyes wide and surprised. He just smiled softly.  
  
_A smile..._  
  
**A pure hearted smile.**  
  
I had never seen him this way before and I had a feeling not many people had. "Don't be." he whispered softly and I froze in my place on HIS bed, and now that I think of it I was in HIS shirt, and HIS hand was on my cheek and the other one was holding my chin up.  
  
_and yet... I felt warm..._  
  
I know I should have felt deep anger for him.  
  
**How dare he touch me.  
**  
_But.._ I couldn't get the words out.  
  
_I didn't want to.._  
  
_I wanted to stay this way **forever.**  
_  
"Ahem." Sasuke coughed slightly removing his hands and I felt myself frown inwardly. "I better get going and you better get some sleep you don't look so good."  
  
Not knowing what I was doing I grabbed on his sleeve and he turned to me. A frown playing on his face. He probably had gotten his emotions back in tact. "Could I have something to eat?" I asked blushing stupidly and as if on cue my stomach started to growl.  
  
Idiot stop blushing  
  
_But I couldn't help it..._  
  
**I just felt so _weak._**  
  
"I'll make you some soup but in the mean time I want you to get some sleep alright?" he asked his back still to me.  
  
"Alright" I said falling back on the pillows. My eyes still watching his figure as he walked into what looked like the kitchen.  
  
_What **am I** doing here?_

---- **Switch of Prov** (I thought this would be kind of interesting)  
  
"Damn her." sasuke thought inwardly as he made his way into the kitchen. "Why can't I keep my stupid feelings to myself."  
  
**Because you want her  
**  
_and I couldn't agree more._  
  
Once I was in the presence of the kitchen I fell backwards. Leaning onto a wooden cabin for support. I tried to get a clear view of her from were I was, I couldn't.

**The stupid doors were blocking her.**  
  
_I've never felt this way before,_

**Who the hell does she think she is?**

_It should not be this way._

**_I shouldn't care._**

I thought feeling a growl corrupt itself in my throat. I was having one of those moments where if I didn't get a interactive touch with her soon.

_My body might start to do things I couldn't control._  
  
For example, I wanted to run back into that room and jump in bed with her and just rip her clothes of right there and then.  
  
**But I couldn't**  
  
_I had to control myself._  
  
Or at least for a little while.  
  
**At least it wasn't a full moon yet.**  
  
I cringed at that thought.

No vampire could, in there right mind, ignore the call of the moon.

_You're whole body just loses it and the one thing you desire most is what you go after that night.  
_  
I have a feeling that one thing might be her.  
  
**A very strong feeling.**  
  
_I couldn't help but smile at that thought._

My demonic manor coming into play.

Picturing Sakura all his and his alone was just to much for him to handle as he found himself walking back the way he had come.  
  
Sakura hearing his footsteps jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Is the soup ready already?" she asked innocently and all I could do was scowl. I didn't have much control anymore all I could think about was touching her.  
  
"No." I growled coming next to her and slamming her against the bed post. I could hear her yelp out in pain and her whimpers to stop did nothing as I pressed my lips hungrily against hers.  
  
_What a rush  
_  
**All I could hear myself do is want more and more.**  
  
I could feel her squirming underneath me the protests heard. But I didn't care instead I trapped her in my arms and pressed her farther and farther into the wooden bed. I then deepened the kiss and found my tung begging to play with hers. Even though she refused to allow it in. I growled underneath this and came up for air.  
  
"Why do you resist?" I growled softly my voice full of desire as I lowered my mouth to her neck and started to kiss it. Making a trail of kisses to her shoulder where I started to nibble her collar bone.  
  
"Sasuk.." she mumbled and my eyes glared as I kissed her mouth to shut her up this time forcing my tung into her mouth and enjoying the taste.  
  
_Mine..._  
  
I thought hungrily  
  
and then I felt a slap cross my face.  
  
"Stop this Sasuke." She growled her eyes gleaming with rage.  
  
I hissed at her and caught her wrists in mine. "Need I remind you who is master and who is slave? Must I remind you?" I growled furious.

_But the ache was now gone._

The inner side of me was now satisfied.  
  
**For the time being anyways.**  
  
"I'll go make you some soup." and with that I walked into the kitchen once more only this time satisfied of what I had gotten.

Inside a smile played on my lips.

**Only this one was a seductive one.**

_One of true power and hunger._  
  
"_You will be mine sakura... Mine.. Alone."_  
  
**To be continued....**  
  
Okay.. So what do you think? The darkness really hasn't started yet and I really need to give this thing a plot so if you guys have any idea's please tell me okay? And what about neji is he a vampire? Or could he be human.. Or the real question could he be something else....  
  
Lol alright well I did my job now its your turn to review so that I can do my job and get inspired to write some more.

cherry-chan


	7. trapped

**Special thanks:**

**samatsua**: Thank you so much for reviewing grins well you'll see what neiji is very soon but for know this chapter puts out some hints.

**violently cheerful**: wow your so persistant. grin (thats a good thing just so you don't take it the wrong way) I am so glad you like this story so much. But i feel like i have failed you this chapter. It isn't very good. I through it together quickly in my spare time since school as started and it hasn't been fun. sigh but anyways i promise the next chapter will be alot better. I just figured i had to get something out for all you reviewers sake.

**Mina-chan**: a love triangle huh? Lol well if i did one of those it might be more like a love rectangle or something right? (lol thanks for the idea) throughout this fic there will be alot of hints for other couples but ultimately i think it will be a sasu/saka fic.

**anonymous victim:** deep breathe Okay i know that i am not a good writer okay? But i try the best i can and as long as people like what i write i will keep writing. I am just a dam kid you know? and if my stuff is so dam bad then why the hell are you waisting your time reading it and flaming me on how bad it is becuase i don't give a dam. and if it is not up to your standerds then go read something that is alright?

**jOsepH/hAnseL:** (i think your the same person if you are not i am really sorry bows head) Thanks for reviewing i'm sorry i made you wait so long.

**Maya Amano**: Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me so many nice comments grin i am so sorry i made you wait so long. But school has started and i have not had as much time as i have hoped for.

**Liz N:** thank you so much for pointing out my errors. I know i am not the best writter/speller but i just like to do it in my free time to hope to improve. You know what i mean? I am glad you like the story despite the errors and i am thankfully and i will try my best to make it more cleanly written.

**Alie:** thank you for reviewing and putting your input about the story and what should happen.

**izumi-17:** yep, hopefully i will get hinata in too and get a little naruto/hinata romance (i don't kno if spelled that right i dont' have the book in my hand so i am sorry if did.) and maybe Garra but i am not sure. If you have anyone in particular you would like to see review it okay?

**yuki san1**- lol wow i laughed when i read your review. You make me so happy. I am glad you like it so much. =) there is not much romance in this chapter but next chapter will make up for that...

**thexpariah:** well.. i am hoping to put some plot in know. (you can get more romance in that way and action so everyone wins ) hence this chapter as a lil. Not much though but i think it will get the plot going. and yes i do agree about the whole neiji should be a vampire to. But i am not sure. I was going to make him a wolf. (wolf's rain good show) but then decided against it i have something different in mind...

**XyoushaX:** yes i like that idea you gave me and i might just use it in a future chapter. (hint hint) newyas if i do i will give you full credit. (wouldn't feel right you know?)

**LiveLoveLaugh:** lol well i'm sorry i took so long to update..

**bebopin-dreamer**: cringe yea.. i know i notice them.. i'm sorry bows head hopefully i will be able to get someone to proof read this for me soon... hopefully..

**MangaEyes11:** vampire slayer? thast a really good idea... i might just use it...

**Rookie:** i'm gladd you like it.. don't worry i will alwyas continue this.. i hope i reall enjoy writing it.

**Oo meLL oO:** did you and manga eyes talk or somethin? lol because i really like that idea of having neiji as a vampure slayer..

**Kari**: kakashi will be making a appearance very soon...

****

**--Chapter 7--**

_"So I take it you found them"_

_"Of course I did."_

_"Good."_

_"You want me to take action?"_

_"If you don't... I will have to kill you."_

_"Understood."_

_"Set out tomorrow"_

_"Don't worry I won't fail you, sir."_

_"If you do... Don't bother coming back"_

_"Yes sir."_

----- **Sakura-chan's Prov**----

"I... what's wrong with me." I thought gripping my head while tucking my knees in so I could rest my head on top of it.

_Why can't..._

**Why can't I just disappear?**

Would anyone care?

_If I did...._

_Maybe..._ maybe I am just better off leaving this place.

**NO DON"T THINK THAT BAKA!**

I gripped my eyes shut at that thought.

I was getting putting myself down again.

_I couldn't... I wouldn't..._

I couldn't give them that _satisfaction._

But **oh** how I wanted to _let it all end..._

**Stop that non sense.**

"_Are you okay_." He asked softly snapping my out of my depressed thoughts.

Startled...

_**I looked up**_

Quickly I dried my eyes and looked into Sasuke's emotionless ones before replying.

"I think so."

"Are you in the mood for some soup?" he asked and I blushed not noticing the steaming hot cup in his hands.

_His strong... over large hands.. That could be used for other things..._

I blushed at that thought.

_Great.. now I am thinking perverted._ **Great... just great.**

I really need to get out of here as soon as I can...S_eriously _

"Well.. You're not going to sit there and gawk at me all day are you?" he growled and I shook my head before making some room so he could give me the soup.

"You _**can**_ eat this on your own **can't** you." he asked his eyes staring deeply into mine.

_Searching for a answer.._but for some reason i didn't think it was about the soup.

"I think so."

"Good." he said before turning his back to leave.

**What is it with him?**

_One minute he is all over me the next he can hardly stay in the same room as me._

"ouch!" I grumbled softly but loud enough for sasuke to hear since he turned around quickly to see what was wrong.

"You baka." he growled under his voice. "Do I have to do everything for you?"

_I** blushed** and shook my head._

"Here, why don't I feed it to you." he said sitting on the end of the bed, kindly.

_Yes, Kindly_

**Don't worry it scared me to.**

_In a few seconds he had a spoon full of soup ready and poured it into my mouth gingerly._

"Thank you." I gulped and smiled.

"You better be. You know how many things I could be doing right now."

I sighed this guy really did have multiple sides to him.

_after that the night flew by... eventless._

**He** left after that.

**He **left me _alone._

I didn't want to be _alone._

Couldn't anybody see that?

------- **next day** ----

"Get up." A voice whispered roughly and I could vaguely make it out since I was still half asleep.

"Wha?" I asked not opening my eyes.

**I was just to tired.**

_To lazy to care._

"Did you not hear me?" he asked again and I sighed.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" I moaned sliding onto my back and opening my eyes to meet hisconfusing blue ones.

_They were so cold.._

_So **knowing...**_

_He didn't respond,_ he just turned his back and then spoke before leaving the room.

"Get ready we have to get to school." he said.

_Why are you so distant?_

_What's going through your head?_

I wanted to say all of these thing, but knew i couldn't. Instead I jumped out of bed to get ready.

**THANK GOD _no more dizziness._**

_I thought but blushed at the thoughts of the night before._

_I can't think about that right now._

_I've got to get ready for school._

**After that i didn't have another thought. I got ready for school and went off with Sasuke. The day went by fast for a change. It surprised me.**

_I was actually pretty proud of myself._

I even managed to get a guy to walk me home.

_and guess what.._ HE'S A HUMAN!

Imagine that.

--After School--

_I was now packing my books away at my locker._

The school day was over and there were still a few people around but not many.

"Are you ready to go?"

Startled I jumped back about a thousand feet back.

**Okay I am exaggerating but still.**

Once I had regained my breathe I grinned.

"Neiji! Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"

"Sorry." he grumbled softly.

"Well it's okay are you ready?" I asked turning around, books in hand.

_He just nodded before taking my books from me and walking me down the hall._

"I wanted to speak to you in private. Somewhere were no one will hear us. Is that okay?"

**Wow he said more then 2 words!**

_What do you know._

Miracles do happen everyday.

I hesitated but nodded in the end and walked out the door with him.

_Sasuke was watching..._

**I could feel it.**

_Maybe I shouldn't have gone with him..._

"Damn what the hell does that bastard want with her." I growled not realizing I was gripping my soda and ended up bursting the coke bottle into a billion bits.

_After we left the school I led Neiji out into the woods were I had been a couple nights back._

Once there we sat on the soft grass, **a.k.a the small hill.**

For a while we didn't speak.

_We just sat there._

Until he decided to speak up...

_I was surprised but didn't show it.. I just listened intently._

"I guess you're wondering what I needed to talk to you about."

"Sorta..."

**I lied**

_It was killing me._

**What could he possibly want to talk to me about.**

"I know about him."

'What?"

**I was already confused**

"Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

_Could he know... that Sasuke was a **vampire**?_

"You know what I mean... I know about all of them"

"Oh"

**he did know.**

"So I guess you must think I am a vampire to."

'Yep." I said not thinking and in a flash he was standing up and throwing his body over mine.

_and in a instant we tumbled all the way down the hill and fell into the lake._

The **FREEZING COLD lake.**

_I might add._

_But..._

**His body was on mine.** _Clinging to me at that._

Holding tightly.

_His arms gripped around my waist tightly almost as if he let i would tumble away._

I was so scared...

_I didn't know what was going on._

I think we were so close that he could hear my heart beat frantically.

_I could hear his, too._

_**and when he did not speak i got fed up. I wanted to know what was going on.**_

"What the!" I growled not getting to finish because his wet hand came forward and covered my mouth before his lips met my ear.

_His breath icey, and cold.._

"Shut up someone is here."

_Then it all clicked._

_He was protecting me_.

**But why?**

"Get out of the water. NOW." a voice growled and I tried to look up to see who it was but Neiji tesned his grip on me. Making it hard for me to move at all.

"Stay here." he whispered again.

"But..."

"Shut up." he growled harshly before letting go of my body and standing up.

_and then he walked away from my view._

BUT..

_His aura.._

**Was powerful..**

But not of a vampire.

_But something else..._

_What could it be?_

**Who was he fighting?**

_But more importantly who's side was he on..._

"So you're people sent you? How pathetic." A voice growled and my eyes widened as I recognized it almost immediately.

**It was Itachi's voice.**

_Damn._

And that was all I remembered before going unconscious...

**To be continued**

man I am so sorry this is so short!!!

and this is horrible i really don't like this chapter at all.

But I have been away and I wanted to get something out you know?

Anyways next chapter is going to be good.

I mean really good.

I think...

Unless I get writers block.

But hopefully that will not happen if you all review! grins

by the way I was looking for someone who would maybe want to edit my chapter.

If your interested please email.

If I got someone I would be able to get these things out quicker and errorless. (Or at least better then know)

till then

cherry-chan


	8. scared

_I slept for a long time._

_I didn't know what time it was when I woke up._

_I didn't know how I learned of were I was._

_All I knew was that I was gone._

_I wasn't safe._

_I was gone..._

_I was not going to have any mercy._

_And I was scared.._

---

"Sir.."

"Yes?"

"Sor..ry.. B..ut a m..essage came in and it seems.. **He failed**.."

"HE WHAT!"

"F..failed.. Sir."

"Dam... fine I'll just have to go myself."

"Sir.. It really is..n't.."

"I WILL GO NOW LEAVE!"

"Y..yes sir!!"

---

"Are you awake." a deep voice asked roughly.

_I didn't say anything._ I just kept my eyes closed.

I had so many questions to ask but I knew it wasn't the time.

I knew I was with **Him**.

I knew that I was in trouble.

_I knew but yet.._

I couldn't do anything about it but cower away.

Yep... I _really_ am the **heroin** of this story alright.

"I know your awake."

_I still stayed silent. _

**Maybe if I didn't answer for a long enough period of time her would go away.**

"Fine, so you want to make things hard."

The voice replied cruelly.

It was full of lifeless talk. _Just like his eyes..._

_Blood red._.. and **blood cold**.

And that's when I felt it.

_It was cold..._ but so soft at the same time.

It hit my neck **hard**.

_and it gave no mercy._

I imagined it to be lips.

**HIS LIPS...**

I wasn't sure though...

It got harsher of course and _I let out a moan to make him stop._

But he didn't...

**It was almost like he never even heard me.**

He continued to move his way up. More harshly I could feel the lips hit my neck biting it, I could feel the agitation right away and it made me want to scream but I bit my lip back. I knew he knew I was awake know.

Especially when I felt the hands. They started to trail up my side. Slowly, taking in my skin.

_Feeling how smooth it was._

How milky smooth...

**The curves** I could feel him pulling his hands getting closer.

_At that moment I knew I had enough.._.

So I opened my eyes and came face to face with no one other then Itachi.

**Sasuke's dam brother.**

_And he had that smile on his face..._

**One of satisfaction**.

One that said **HA HA HA** _I-win-you-lose._

I gritted my teeth at that.

I wanted to really punch him know.

_To ruin that perfect face of his._

The one that looked just likes **HIS.**

_Sasuke... where are you? When I acctually need you?_

His cold voice brought me back to reality though...

"I knew you were awake." he said huskily while he brought his face in closer to mine.

I could feel his breathe hit my cheek and I glared intently back into his motionless eyes.

**That's it girl don't give into this slime ball.**

I told myself.

_Tring to convince myself that I will be okay. _

But deep down I knew it was only a matter of time...

**Only a matter of time..**

In reply he grunted and squeezed tighter on my waist.

_So tight I had to wince out in pain. _

and a scream escaped my mouth and **I knew it was over.**

Closing my eyes I tried to not look into his but I could feel him moving closer to me.

And then I felt his mouth on my ear. _His icy cold breathe taunting me to no end._

"I like it when you whimper." he whispered before kissing the outside of my ear.

I winced at this comment.

_Sasuke were are you..._

I thought to myself before I felt myself falling back onto the bed.

_It was so unexpected that I opened my eyes in shock to see Itachi on top of me his eyes looking fiercly into my scared ones._

**I tried to resist. **

_I tried to squirm._

**Dam** why did I have to be so** dam** week?

I knew I should have worked out when I was supposed to.

I knew I should have trained harder...

_So why didn't I_?

"Resisting is impossible." he whispered sexily lowing his head to my neck were he started to kiss it harshly. His sharp vampire teeth nibbling at my flesh.

_teasing me.._

Seeing how long I could last...

Then I felt my blood run cold.

_His fingers were circling the mark that **Sasuke** had put on my neck a couple weeks before._

"My little brother did this to you didn't he?" he asked grabbing for my wrist and bringing it to his mouth. "I see _he _didn't finish so your not completely _his_ yet."

I growled what was I a doll? Some pretty wall decoration?

**I DON'T THINKS SO.**

"I also see he didn't tell you about the rules." he said eyeing my hungrily and I found myself quiet disturbed.

**WHAT YOU WOULD TO?**

"What rules." I said bitterly trying to figure out if I should believe any of the _his crap._

"The rules of possession."

"Your lying."

"Am I?" he asked moving up to me. His nose vaguely touching mine and I whimpered in surprise.

"I didn't think so." he said moving a way a little so he could talk. I was still on my back and he was still laying on top of me. All I could think about was if someone saw us what they would think.

"It works like this, and pay attention okay? Because if you don't I am not repeating this again."

I nodded quietly.

"When a vampire bites your neck. _Hence your bite on the left side of your neck_. If it is done to the opposite sex the vampire is calling to you and telling you, you are to be his mate whether you like it or not._ But he deal isn't sealed yet_. Other vampires can still take you. **Hence me.**. You see I just can't let something as fine as you go away from me." he said lowering his voice and moving closer again his hand moving towards my shirt to take it off but I wouldn't budge.

**I wouldn't let him. **

_What was it with people these days they all wanted a piece of me._

"You brat why won't you give in." he whispered and took another approach by lowering his teeth to my stomach and bitting harshly onto the clothe of my shirt as I watch in horror as he ripped the shirt while making his way up exposing my bra.

**I wanted to cry.**

_How was I supposed to get out of this one?_

A person could only have so much luck.

_I gripped my eyes closed trying to prevent the tears._

**Stop crying stupid...**

_He's not going to stop_.

"Why do you cry." he whispered softly removing the remains of my shirt. "You should just.." he said stopping as a crash was heard from the outside of the room.

"_What the_." Itachi growled getting up and going to see what had happened, but he didn't get that far as someone burst through the door.

_A person with silver hair._

**To be continued**

sry this was really short but well.. I thought it was a good place to end (that n homework is calling me sigh school sucks) anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and I promise the next chapter will not be this short and am so sorry that this took so long to get out... you guys have been so patient with me and I don't deserve it. I will try and make the next chapter come out a lot faster okay?


	9. almost home

**Author Notes:** okay.. Umm I know you are all probably furious at me.. I would be too but I am really sorry ..but yea.. This is my last chapter of this fic.. And it may be continued into my new fic.. HOW I am not sure yet but just maybe.. But .. Yea I have decided to finish this off because I really was getting no where with this so..here it is.. I hope its not too too bad..

* * *

Thanks: 

**Kumori; animesenko:** Thanks you for reviewing! I am very happy that you both liked my fic... just getting reviews from people like you was the reason why I continued with this chapter. I hope you enjoy this last chapter...

**Darkphoenixsaga: **I am so sorrry that I made u wait so long. Especially if you checked as much as you say you do. But if u just put me as author alert it will tell you when I do update.. If that helps any? I am very happy you like this fic though... and yes I am a glad you're a supporter of sasusaka I heart them very much even though it doesn't look like their a likely pair. / But then again who knows I guess we'll have to keep hoping. .

**RedLotusNin and IceHunter Nin:** I"M SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG! bows head I hope you can forgive me. I feel terribly for making everybody wait so long! Well I hope this chapter is worth the wait... hopefully

**ruichan; DARKblossom:** sorry I haven't updated... its not that I meant to stop updating its just I sorta got lazy.. But I'm not anymore since I updated so go check it out. .

**Dagorwen of Ithilien**: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave the cliffhanger that long.. Really I didn't. Sorry I made you wait so long!

**UchihaHana: **Thank you so much for your advice... I'll try harder to correct my spelling errors and grammar problems. English isn't exactly my best subject but thank you for pointing out these mistakes to me .. I'll try harder promise.

**Queen of the Fruit Bats:** thank you for your colorful review it made me laugh.. I am glad you like my story I hope you still like it after this chapter though..

**Tsuke Angel**: sorry I made you wait so long I am sure you wanted to kill me during the wait.. sigh

**Hopeless-girl**: yes you guessed right. . it is kakashi. He has a small part in this story though. If I had decided to continue this he probably have had a bigger role.. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Reviewer:** sorry that I made you wait so long. Hopefully your curiosity will be subdued. )

**fan:** I am so glad you like reading my story. It makes me feel awesome to know people enjoy my writings. Um well Sakura is probably around the age of 16 and the vampire are probably in the hundreds. Naruto is probaly about sakura's age and Kakashi is in his early 30's.. did I leave anybody out? OH and Neiji probably around 17 ish.

**Violently Cheerful**: haha don't worry I dislike Itachi very much. That's why he is portrayed as such a bastard in this fic. Oh I don't mind you reviewing more then once. It just gives me inspiration to continue . so don't worry you're not annoying me. I look forward to reading your reviews. They make me laugh. well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be the last /

**MangaEyes11: **haha I am very happy that you like my story and that you want me to updated

**Haruna Sakura**: I'm glad u liked the chapter!

**Cocoa-Latte**: I'm glad you like my plot and writing style. Yes I know I do have a ton of spelling errors and grammar mistakes and thank you so much for pointing it out. I will try to get a betta reader. That would be nice and it would probably make my story better.. Yes my paragraphs are getting shorter and shorter. Afraid that this chapter isn't different. sorry I'll try to do better in my future stories. thank you for reviewing!

**Ang3lix**: sorry to leave you hanging! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Bleeding-on-the-floor**: oh I am happy you like my writing style. I try to make it different so people will enjoy it better. I am glad that it is working! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

**Shuro Tsukasa**: You'll see who Kakshi is very shortly!

**Icy Lullaby**: sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I guess who could say I had a tiny bit of writers block. sigh oh well its out know right? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and it sounds like you're a kakshi fan is that true?

**Trisha Uchiha**: haha well wait no longer the last chapter is finally out! Sorry I made you wait so long... Sigh honestly I didn't mean too.. Hope you can forgive me.

**Sum1**: sorry I didn't put Gaara in.. If I had made the story longer I would have. Maybe I'll put him in my new fic.. I think it might be interesting if I do. I personally like Gaara very much.

**Darkw0lf**: I am so happy that your addicted to my story. You don't know how happy that makes me! I often get addicted to other peoples stories and I find it pretty cool to see someone feel the same way about my fic! Thank you for reviewing I hope you like this chapter

**LightDreamer**: haha I am glad u finding my story exciting. Have no fear sasuke will make his last and final appearance in this chapter...

**Socks**: I updated! Sorry it took me so long! Go read this chapter and review!

**Inu-chan 613**: Haaha well you'll have to wait no longer to see who this mysterious person was. Because he makes a appearance in this chapter hope your not too surprised.

**If I forgot anyone please let me know and I'll add you! Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story it makes me very happy to see people enjoying my fic. **

_

* * *

_

_Someday I fear_

_I'll be rescued from this borderline_

_with lack of memory_

_I fail to question why_

_with perfect sound,_

_You bring me down._

**motion city soundtrack**, _perfect teeth_

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 **

"_almost home"_

* * *

"Are you awake?" a silky smooth voice asked. 

_It was unfamiliar to my ears and seemed to pose no harm. _

**Or at least I hoped so ...**

I have been tangled up in so much bad stuff lately that it feels like I am just digging a deeper and deeper hole for myself. One that makes me feel like there is no way I will be able to dig myself out of.. Almost like if I just stop trying and let go.. That I will never be able to find my way back.

_How scary..._

"I know you are." the voice said again when he had not been given an answer.

_Yes, it was a he._

Or at least it sounded like one to me.

**I could be wrong.**

"Err.." I mumbled allowing him to know I was awake.

"See I told you she was awake!" another man yelled in a almost child like voice to somebody else in the room.

**Either that or he was talking to himself.**

_And that could definitely be a possibility._

Because it** has** happened and I** have** sadly witnessed it happening.

"Whatever." The other voice replied. It startled me for a second because I thought I have heard that voice before but I just can't figure out where.

_Who was it?_

_Come on Sakura think..._

_Who could it be..._

"Can you open your eyes." the first man asked softly. "You took quiet a beating."

**No kidding..**.

_Why don't you tell me something I don't know._

"Hey! Her beating wasn't even half as bad as mine!" another voice replied and my eyes fluttered open in shock as I remembered whose voice it had been.

**The Voice... the one I couldn't figure out.. **

_It was..._

"Sakura-chan you're awake!" the voiced beamed as a yellow headed figure jumped to its feet and flung itself at me, which caused me to collapse onto the bed and breathe heavily because he was now blocking my oxygen supply.

_Which was never a good thing_

"You baka you're going to suffocate her!" another man replied as he hit the orange haired boy in the head with a book.

**It was Naruto.**

_I mean the yellow haired figure..._

_Naruto._. That was the voice I could not remember...

How could I forget?

_It was only a few months ago.._

"No I'm not! Am I hurting you Sakura-chan?" He asked his face puffing up and I couldn't help but giggle.

_Ya laughter..._

I haven't been able to do that in such a long time...

_It feels good..._

_Really it does.._.

"Just get off her okay?" The other man spoke calmly.

This was the first time I had gotten a good look at my savior.

Yes, this man was the one who had saved me.

_He was odd._

He had silver hair.. And a patch over one of his eyes..

**I couldn't help but wonder what kind of scar he was trying to cover up.**

"Fine." Naruto said getting off of me and I sighed in relief as I was finally able to breathe again.

_Because breathing was a good thing._

"Who..who are you?" I asked once I was able to regain my breathe and be able to speak again.

Naruto laughed

"Oh Sakura this guy.. He saved you his name is Kakashi and the other guy Neji..." Naruto said stopping as he looked around the spacious room obviously looking for this Neji person only to be disappointed that he was nowhere in sight.

_Which was odd.._

_I wonder why he left.._

**Did he not like me?**

"Hmm well I guess he left." Naruto said scratching his head in question of why he would have left.

I couldn't help but laugh

"It's alright Naruto I have met Neji before." I answered giving a bright smile for rehesurance.

"Wah you have? He never told me!" Naruto yelled obviously offended by this action.

**I couldn't help but laugh, again.**

_God, How great it felt to laugh._

To actually whole heartedly laugh...

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed." I said softly after getting over the fit of laughter he had put me in.

Naruto just grinned before walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a little while.. There is a matter that I have to attend to. Besides I think Kakashi would like to have a word with you." he said before completely disappearing.

_Naruto.. You've grown up so much.. And you've become so strong._

I nodded my head softly before turning my attention back to this silver haired man known as Kakashi.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself before I explain what has happened." The silver man replied as he put his book down and stood up from the chair he had been sitting at.

"My name is Kakashi. I am part of a secret organization that battles a secret war with the world of the vampires." he said bowing his head. Before walking towards me. His patch sort of scared me and his silver hair was just mystifying.

"I know the situation that you are in." Kakashi said plainly as he stopped and stood right next to me.

I nodded numbly.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll protect you. You'll never have to deal with Sasuke or his brother Itachi again. Hopefully we'll be able to eliminate them and make you safe once again. You must be terrified with this experience." he said his eyes observing my every move.

'_Scary...'_

"I..You mean I'll finally be safe?" I asked my eyes widening in surprise as everything pieced together in my mind.

I'm .. Finally .. Everything's going to be okay again..

Okay.. But can I be so sure of this?

Can they really keep me safe?

Can things.. Really go back to normal?

"Yes, if everything goes according to plan." Kakashi said walking towards the door. "I unfortunately have to leave your side at the moment. It seems that there is a matter that I have to see too. Once I have seen to it I will bring you some food and send you off to sleep. In the morning I will explain everything to you." he said rather calmly as he bowed before leaving the room.

'Peace... I may finally be at peace.' I thought to myself. It almost seemed to good to be true. It felt so good a warm feeling washed over me and for the first time in a long time.

_I felt.. Like I am almost home_

"Dammit!" Sasuke growled as a noise ensued afterwards and causing a rather large hole to appear in the wall in front of the man cursing colorfully.

"S..sir I am sorry.. Master .. Please forgive me.." a voice squeaked from the other side of the room. The person not seeable due to the dark shadows seemed shaken up and rather afraid of what the young man might have done if he lost is temper any further.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" Sasuke screamed again as he began to pace back and forth quickly. If he walked anymore he might have burned a path into the wood.

"I..I'm.. Sorry but you know how Itachi is.." the voice squeaked again.

"I KNOW! HE IS MY OWN BROTHER DAMMIT!" he yelled again before realizing that walking back and forth would not help anything and that it might have been a good idea to sit down and take a couple shots of alcohol.

"Yes.. Well it seems that Itachi was defeated by Kakashi. The man from the 'other group'." the voice squealed again.

Sasuke stared up in surprise. "What do you mean defeated? I can't even defeat my own brother how could the likes of a group like THEM defeat such a powerful man?"

"Well.. Were not exactly sure.. But it does get worse.. It seems that by the word defeated.. It means that your brother had been killed."

Sasuke gagged even though he wasn't eating or drinking anything. "KILLED?" he barked out. "IMPOSSIBLE!" he scowled again. It couldn't be possible could it? Itachi... Killed? It just couldn't be. **He** was supposed to be the one to kill him not... **_THAT MAN_**.

"Y..yes sir."

"I see. Do we know the where about's of this organization? After all this is were Sakura was taken right?" He asked he was now so annoyed with the situation that he was starting to get a painful headache and a powerful erg for alcohol.

"Yes.. Well we did get the where about's of this organization."

Sasuke smiled "good.. Very good.. I'll be departing in one hour. Come .. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke smiled evilly as he stood up. _"Cherry blossom.. You thought you could get away.. But you won't get away... no you won't.. You'll soon be mine..again"_

**crack**

"Huh?" I thought lazily as I opened one eye to peer around the darkened room.

**crack **

"What the?" I asked myself mentally.

**crack**

"Okay.. This is starting to annoy me." I thought sitting up in my bed and waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

**Sqweek**

"Whose there!" I growled softly not wanting to wake up the rest of the house. I knew was someone was there. I could feel it. The question was... who was in my room.

"Cherry blossom you are getting better." A voice whispered and in a flash I found myself being pushed down on the bed. Two hands falling on either side of me and trapping me so I wouldn't escape. Memories of what Itachi had done started to flow back into my mind.

_I was scared..._

**REALLY SCARED **

'"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I hissed softly gripping my eyes closed and trying to get rid of the images.

_They were haunting me.._

**They wouldn't go away and I desperately wanted them to go away.**

"Is that anyway to treat your master?" he hissed into my ear before licking the side of it.

I gulped my hands gripping into fists and my body started to sweat uncontrollably.

"What's wrong didn't you miss me?" he asked hurt as he slowly started to get off me. "Well we'll have time for fun later right now I am taking you back with me." he hissed. I had no time to protest as he grabbed my waist with both of his arms and threw me over his broad shoulder.

_I started to scream uncontrollably hoping to attract some attention._

"Shut up you'll wake everyone up!" he growled covering my mouth. I bit it almost instantly and he pulled away glaring at me.

"That's the point!" I growled and started to scream again.

'_Please let someone hear me.._' I thought and it was my last thought before falling unconscious to a blow at the head.

"Sleep tight cherry blossom." I heard him whisper in my ear before I was surrounded by darkness.

_after that day._

I don't really remember what happened.

You would probably call me a fool.

I mean how do I sleep through such a crucial fight.

**A fight to the death.**

Yes, I know you are probably confused by know. And I mean I don't blame you.

I too, was confused when I woke up ten days later.

Yes **TEN DAYS.**

But I did know one thing.

I was no longer in the hands of a vampire.

I was in the hands of Naruto-san and Kakashi-san.

**I was safe.**

You'd think I would have been happy.

I mean after I heard what happened.

And how I would never be bothered again.

_And that was a promise._

**But I wasn't.**

_I mean I wasn't happy._

No, in fact I started to cry for him.

_Yes, I started to cry for Sasuke._

The one who had started it all.

The one who made my life a **living hell.**

The same person who gave me a reason to be standing at a grave that had no headstone.

**Because why would you have a funeral for a vampire.**

_Why would you berry something that supposedly was not supposed to exist?_

I guess love does strange things to people.

**I mean.. That was the only logic I could come up with.**

**It was now summer time.**

_How time flew..._

And I am currently standing in front of a grave that is not marked.

But it is supposedly supposed to be the place he breathed his last breath.

_The place he died _

I tried not to cry.

Really I did.

I just stood there with a bouquet of flowers in my hands.

**Do guys like flowers anyways?**

I gripped them tightly and did not fear that I might crush them before I was successfully able to offer them up to his deceased soul.

After all that is all I can do.

_Offer flowers and bitter tears._

But I wasn't sure that any of these things would help.

Sighing I dropped to my knee's and laid the flowers at his grave hoping that he is smiling down on me.

_Well I guess smiling would be a exaduration._

_**It be more like scowling.**_

Because **you** don't smile.

**You smirk**

**and you scowl.**

_But deep down.. _

I knew you were a good person.

_Even if things had to end this way..._

At first I didn't really know what to do with myself.

I never thought **you** could die.

I MEAN YOU WERE A VAMPIRE.

YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE

_I thought they were immortal or something._

But once again I was wrong.

Naruto kindly pointed out to me that if you stick a piece of wood into a vampire's chest it will destroy them.

_Not that thats a easy task._

I mean stabbing a vampire with a piece of wood is no easy task.

**I just couldn't believe I had not thought of it earlier.**

Only then it hit me that I could have done a lot to get myself out of that situation. But deep down I never wanted to let it go. I wanted to stay with Sasuke for the rest of my life. I just made up excuses that this was wrong and that I could never be with him.

**But I could have.**

_If I hadn't resisted._

You could have made me one of your own.

I could have lived just like you and your brother Itachi.

**I could have become a vampire.**

"You're not still here are you." a voice asked.

I almost immediately recognized it to be Naruto's.

Ever since the incident I have spent more and more time with Naruto and Kakashi.

I learned more about the organization what they do. I also learned how it protects innocent people from demon vampire like the ones who terrorized me.

After a few days of thinking and solitude confinement in my room I realized I wanted to join and help people that were in positions such as myself.

So at the moment I have been training really hard to learn to become a better fighter so I can protect the people who mean the most to me.

"Yes.." I said standing up and quickly wiping away the tears before turning around to look at the yellow headed boy who was standing behind me.

_He looked solemn._

"You know.. You have to let go.." he whispered softly.

_I knew he didn't understand_

I mean I can understand where he was coming from.

From a person looking in on this situation.

I just looked insane.

"I know.. I don't' expect you to understand." I whispered more to myself then to him. But I had a feeling her heard me and deep down understood what I meant.

_That was just how Naruto worked._

Sure on the outside he was a big loudmouthed overgrown kid who has everything to prove to the world. But deep down he is sensitive and really does care about the people around him besides himself.

**And I was truly grateful for his company.**

"Well Kakashi is looking for you. You know how he feels about us missing training. He'll have our heads." he said grabbing my arm and trying his hardest to drag me away but I held my ground.

_I couldn't leave without saying a final goodbye._

Because I decided that after today's visit.

**I would never come back again.**

I would put all these memories in the past and never look back on them again.

**I was going to start new.**

"You go.. I'll be back in a few minutes promise!" I said putting on the fakest, cheerfulest smile I could muster.

_Which was hard._

**Believe me.**

"Okay. But if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming back and dragging you back wether you like it or not." he said teasingly as he ruffled my short pink hair and walked out of the forest.

Smiling I turned around and looked back at the blanc head stone.

"I just want you to know... That I will always love you and that you were my first love. But know I am letting go maybe I'll see you in the afterlife." I whispered kneeling to the head stone and kissing it softly. I then got off my knees and took one last long look at the surroundings that I would never come back to see. Once I had a image burned into my mind I turned my back and walked away.

_Good Bye Love._

* * *

**The end**

* * *

_When you go_

_I will forget _

_everything about you_

_Or at least try too_

**Fallout Boy**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

okay so I know everyone probably wants to kill me right about now. And well I don't blame you. If I was reading this fic I would kill the author too. but I really was going no where with this fic and I had so many reviews that I felt I should at least end it instead of never updating it again. I mean you have to agree with me. I am sure you would all like to have at least one more chapter then me just leaving it to hang for the rest of my life.

Besides I have a new fic that everyone should go read and review hint hint

I actually got a ton of reviews for it. A whole lot more then I thought I would.

So as I promised I will be updating that quite shortly.

And maybe.. Just maybe I will make that fic into a sequel of this one.. Confused? You'll see what I mean. Well till then I am out... thank you so much for sticking with me during this fic! Don't forget to review!


End file.
